Ruthless Secrets
by Elizabeth's Mind
Summary: Temari suspira por su medio-hermano. Tenten fantasea con su profesor de literatura. Hinata se fijo en en más busca plitos. Sakura recurre a trucos desagradables para estar guapa. Pero todas comparten un secreto incofesable ¿Como lo se? Descubranlo  -I.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Este es mi primer Fic (que no es un One-Shot) XD**

**Bueno como alguno se darán cuenta más adelante prefiero aclararlo ahora: esta historia no es 100% producto de mi loca imaginación, es más bien una adaptación de "Pretty Little Liars" a la serie de Naruto. Es mi serie y libro favorito así que metí a los personajes de Naruto para variar un poco XD**

**Advertencias:**** Debo decirles que la serie es bastante cruel (Y el libro lo es más aún), así que si no les apetece leer cosas sádicas como asesinatos, no les recomiendo mi historia XD También estaba pensando en incluir Lemon, pero no estoy segura (…) Quizá lo haga XD Ah! También un poco de leguaje vulgar… Spoilers y un poco de Incesto también XD**

**Para los que ya han visto "Pretty Little Liars" les pondré a los personajes más importantes con los respectivos personajes de Naruto XD**

**NOTA:**** En la serie se supone que Emily es homosexual… pero no me apetecía que una de las personajes de Naruto lo fuera… Estoy a favor de los movimientos homosexuales, pero creo que a ninguna de las chicas de Naruto las veo en eso XD**

**Sin ya más nada que decir**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

Prólogo

"Memories and True Friends"

_(Recuerdos y Verdaderas Amigas)_

—_Me encantan las noches de verano en Osaka… Perfectas para todo tipo de actividades— habló divertida una chica rubia de coleta que ya estaba algo pasada de copas._

—_¡Ino!— la censuraron sus amigas entre risas._

_Estaban divirtiéndose y no era para menos: eran la camarilla más conocida y popular en Konoha Institute. Más que ellas, la más popular y a la que en realidad todos envidiaban –y en secreto odiaban- era a Ino Yamanaka. La chiquilla de tan solo 13 años lo tenía todo: dinero, cuerpo, belleza y hasta cerebro. Solo bastaba que pestañara un par de veces con esos llamativos ojos azules para que todos hicieran todo lo que ella les pedía. Siempre fue popular, había que admitirlo, incluso en los primeros años de escuela. Sin embargo todos decían que la muchacha había escogido a las muchachas más raras del instituto para hacerse su amiga._

_En primer lugar y con la que empezó a hacer amistad primero fue Sakura Haruno. Desde pequeña siempre tuvo bastante personalidad tanto en la escuela como en casa, pero eso solo fue hasta que su padre la abandono a ella y a su madre cuando ella apenas tenía 10 años. De ahí en adelante la chica parecía menos activa y había empezado a engordar bastante. Lo peor de todo es que no era una chica fea: tenía unos expresivos ojos verdes y un llamativo y exótico cabello rosa que lo traía siempre suelto y corto, sin embargo los chicos eran muy despectivos con ella por ser… gordita._

_Luego de incluir a Sakura en su colmena, siguió con Hinata, una típica sabelotodo introvertida. La muchacha venia de una familia rica al igual que Ino, pero siempre destacó solo por los estudios. Tenía el cabello corto de un azul obscuro y unos ojos color perla. Era muy bonita, pero no llamaba mucho la atención por lo que no tenía a muchos chicos interesados en ella, lo cual parecía tenerla sin cuidado alguno._

_Después siguió con Tenten, una chica bastante… extraña. Siempre traía el cabello peinado en dos chonguitos y se dejaba algunos mechones fuera de lugar los que siempre pintaba de colores llamativos como rosa o verde. Era una chica de ojos y cabello café. Sacaba buenas notas, pero sin llegar a sobresalir._

_Finalmente incluyo a Temari, una chica bastante tradicional que llamaba la atención de muchos chicos, sin embargo a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto, es más, le encantaba meterse en problemas y golpear a las chicas que la molestaban. Tenía los ojos color verde obscuro y siempre traía su cabello castaño claro peinado en cuatro coletas. No tenía muy buenas notas pero en deporte era siempre la mejor de la clase._

_Ya llevaban mas menos un año como amigas, si es que así se podría decir. Ino era bastante manipuladora por lo que siempre las usaba cuando necesitaba algo. Las chicas nunca se quejaban y quizá era por eso que Ino se hiso su amiga…_

—_¿A quién le tocaba traer el tequila?— preguntó Ino mientras se pintaba las uñas._

—_A Sakura— contestó Tenten mientras se divertía peinando el dócil cabello de Hinata._

—_Veo que la ropa grande sirve de vez en cuando— felicitó a su modo Ino a la pelirosa._

_Sakura solo se limito a bajar la cabeza para esconder sus ojos lloros con su flequillo._

—_Hinata, no sigas bebiendo…— aconsejó Temari mientras intentaba pararse de manos._

—…_O nos contaras todos tus secretos— agregó Tenten._

_Todas las chicas echaron a reír nerviosamente. Cada una de ellas compartía un horrible secreto que solo Ino sabía. Lamentablemente Ino siempre se encontraba en el lugar equivocado. Cada una de las muchachas creía que era la única que compartía un secreto con Ino. Que equivocadas estaban…_

—_Los secretos nos mantiene unidas— recordó Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todas miraron sus brazaletes con sus nombres escritos en ellos._

_Aquella noche se encontraban en la casa de Hinata. Sus padres habían salido de la cuidad y su hermana mayor –Hanabi- había salido a cenar con su novio y no volvería hasta mañana en la tarde… quizá. Las cinco amigas habían organizado una pijamada para celebrar que Ino había vuelto de Tokio de visitar a sus tíos que eran dueños de una cadena de hoteles bastante prestigiosos. _

_Justo cuando Ino volvió se encontraron con Karin, una chica de ojos negros y pelirroja que traía siempre el cabello suelto. La muchacha parecía empeñada en llamar la atención de Ino, pero ésta siempre trataba de evitarla._

—_Estoy harta de Karin… siempre nos está siguiendo— gritó Ino pareciendo muy molesta._

—_A mi no me molesta— habló por fin Sakura._

—_Cállate Obesa Sakura— Ino odiaba que le llevaran la contraria._

—_No seas así Ino, solo esta diciendo lo que piensa— la defendió de repente Temari al ver que los ojos de Sakura se humedecían otra vez._

—_Temari tiene razón— habló tímidamente Hinata. Su voz a penas resonó en la habitación._

—_Cambiemos de tema— interrumpió Tenten al darse cuenta que Ino comenzaba a enfadarse— Haber… ¿qué aprendiste en Tokio?— preguntó para que todas pusieran atención._

—_Saben, uno de mis primos que está en la universidad me enseño a hipnotizar a la gente— habló de repente Ino como si hubiera estado esperando el momento perfecto para soltarlo._

—_¿Hipnotizar?— repitió Hinata._

—_¿Cómo lo haces?— preguntó Sakura entusiasmada._

—_Lo siento, me hizo jurar el secreto,— dijo Ino, se volvió alrededor —¿Quieren ver si funciona?_

_Tenten frunció el ceño, tomando asiento en una almohada lavanda en el piso. _

—_Yo no lo sé..._

—_¿Por qué no?— preguntó Ino ya visiblemente molesta._

—_¿La hipnosis te hace decir cosas que no quieres decir?— preguntó Tenten._

—_¿Hay algo que no nos puedes decir?— contestó con otra pregunta mientras en su postro aparecía una mueca algo torcida, parecida a una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Todo el mundo estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, y las chicas se miraban sin comprender la una a la otra. Eso venía ocurriendo mucho últimamente: Una persona - por lo general Ino - decía algo, y alguien más se enfadada, pero todo el mundo era demasiado tímido para decir que estaba pasando._

_Temari rompió el silencio._

—_Ser hipnotizado, um, eso suena algo falso._

—_Tú no sabes nada al respecto— dijo Ino rápidamente —Vamos. Podría hacérselo a todas de una sola vez._

—_Vale— soltaron todas a regañadientes._

—_Muy bien, todo el mundo, simplemente a relajarse, —coreó ella, y las chicas se organizaron en un círculo sobre la alfombra. —Los latidos de su corazón se desaceleran. Piensen en cosas tranquilas. Voy a contar de cien hasta uno, y en cuanto yo toque a todas, estarán en mi poder._

—_Espeluznante. —Temari se rió con voz nerviosa._

_Ino comenzó._

—_Cien. . . noventa y nueve. . . noventa y ocho…_

_Veintidós. . ._

_Once. . ._

_Cinco. . ._

_Cuatro. . ._

_Tres. . ._

_Le tocó la frente a Tenten con la parte gordita de su pulgar. Temari descruzó las piernas. Hinata torció su pie izquierdo._

—_Dos…— poco a poco tocando a Sakura, a continuación, Hinata, y luego se trasladó hacia Temari —Uno._

_Los ojos de Temari se abrieron antes de que Ino pudiera alcanzarla. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo?— Ino dijo en voz baja. —Estás arruinando el momento._

—_Está muy oscuro aquí dentro — Temari se acercó y abrió las cortinas._

—_No— Ino bajó los hombros —Tiene que estar oscuro. Así es como funciona._

—_Vamos no lo hace. —Las cortinas estaban pegadas; Temari gruñó sacándolas libre._

—_No. Lo hace._

_Ino había explotado._

—_¡Ciérralas!_

_Spencer puso los ojos en blanco._

—_Dios, toma una píldora._

—_¿Crees que debo tomar una píldora? —Ino demandó._

_Ino y Temari se miraron por unos pocos momentos. Ellas tenían una de esas peleas ridículas en las que discutían por quién vio primero el nuevo vestido que había salido a la venta o si el color miel parecía demasiado descarado, pero en realidad era otra cosa por completo. Algo de alguna manera más grande._

_Finalmente, Temari señaló la puerta._

—_Vete._

—_Está bien— Ino se dirigió afuera._

Todas recordaban esa noche a pesar de que de eso ya hacia 3 años. Esa fue la última vez que vieron a Ino. A la mañana siguiente la buscaron por todas partes y… nada. Notificaron en la estación de policía, pero nunca encontraron nada. Parecía que la perfecta chiquilla de 13 años se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Las muchachas comenzaron a verse con menos frecuencia. Cada vez menos hasta que se dejaron de ver completamente. Para la sorpresa de todas, lo único que las mantenía unidas era Ino y cuando esta desapareció, parecía que su amistad se había ido con ella. Las chicas comenzaron a cambiar luego de eso: Sakura comenzó a perder mucho peso en muy poco tiempo a pesar de que comía tanto o más que antes y comenzó a remplazar a Ino en todo lo que era glamur y popularidad, Hinata ya no era la misma chiquilla sabelotodo introvertida, sino más bien una muchacha con carácter y bastante culta, Tenten se fue de viaje con sus padres un año después de la desaparición de Ino y no volvieron a saber de ella, mientras que Temari se había vuelto más sociable y ahora era la capitana del equipo de natación del Instituto.

Maduraron

Lo único que las ataba a Ino eran sus secretos y como ella ya no estaba, eran completamente libres… _o eso creían hasta ahora_.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Es solo el prólogo así que solo es una base para lo que tratara la historia XD**

**Ah! Aquí van los personajes para que tengan una idea…**

**Ino Yamanaka (Alison)**

**Tenten Akisuki (Aria)**

**Sakura Haruno (Hanna)**

**Temari Amane (Emily)**

**Hinata Hyuga (Spencer)**

**Karin Yagami (Mona)**

**Tayuya Yagami (Jenna)**

**Sai Kiosuke (Ian)**

**Hanabi Hyuga (Melissa)**

**Neji Hyuga (Ezra)**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Tobi)**

**Sasuke Uchiha (Caleb)**

**Shikamaru Amane (Bueno debería ser Maya pero como dije Temari no va a ser homosexual)**

**Kiba Inozuka (Noel)**

**Lee Amuro (Lucas)**

**Bueno creo que esos son los más importantes… En mi historia se supone que Tayuya y Karin son hermanas, también en mi historia Hanabi es 6 años mayor que Hinata, también se supone que Shikamaru y Temari son hermanastros… creo que eso es todo XD**

**Si tienen preguntas solo láncenlas que las responderé con gusto XD**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo XD**

**Bye~**

**XOXO**


	2. Hands of Time

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, se los agradezco mucho c: **

**Bueno… Aquí es donde comienza verdaderamente la historia. Mi fic esta mucho más apegado al libro pero es posible que también tenga Spoilers de la serie XD… Algo me había faltado aclarar: A algunos personajes les cambie o les invente el apellido, espero que no les moleste XD**

**Bueno sin más molestias aquí va el capítulo… Aún que va a ser un poco largo XD**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

Capítulo I

"Hands of Time"

_(Manillas del Reloj)_

—¡Al fin tu hermano nos vendrá a visitar!— dijo la madre de Temari Amane. Era viernes en la tarde y la Sra. Amane estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo sus cuentas con mucha tranquilidad.

Temari solo asintió. La verdad, tenía mucho interés en eso, aún que ni siquiera eras su hermano _completamente_. Era hijo del Sr. Amane y de su primera y difunta esposa. El muchacho era solo dos años mayor que ella, sin embargo el chico iba en su grado por faltar tanto a clases y hacer de las suyas, pero, anteriormente se encontraba en un internado.

Después de la muerte de su primera esposa, el Sr. Amane se caso un año después con su madre y un año más tarde la tuvieron a ella. No era hija única en ese matrimonio. Un año después de eso nació Kankuro y dos años después de aquello nació Gaara. Eran una familia de lo más tradicional.

A veces ella se sentía mal por su hermanastro –Shikamaru-, pues su padre siempre intentaba cambiar de tema cuando se trataba de su primer hijo. Parecía como si no sintiera _cariño_ por él.

Temari solo recordaba unas cuantas veces en las que su padre lo había traído a su casa para que se conocieran y compartieran cuando ella tenía siete u ocho años. Recordaba a un muchacho que prácticamente, irradiaba pereza y que luego de varias suplicas, accedía a jugar con ella. Temari siempre le tuvo cierto aprecio al muchacho… Quizá hasta más del que _debería_ a su temprana edad.

—Ahora que tienes licencia de conducir, podrías ir por él al aeropuerto. Tu padre, tus hermanos y yo prepararemos una pequeña cena familiar. ¿Qué te parece?…— sugirió la mujer mientras levantaba la vista.

—Vale… ¿A qué hora debería ir saliendo de aquí?— pregunto Temari luego de meditarlo un momento.

—En una hora quizá…

La muchacha solo asintió y subió a su habitación. Tenía muchos recuerdos de él, pero siempre había uno en particular que nunca la había dejado de poner nerviosa.

—_Temari..._

—_¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?— respondió la niña de ocho años a su llamado._

—_Ya no nos veremos más…— hablo con pereza el muchacho de diez años que se encontraba recostado en el suelo de la habitación de Temari._

_La pobre niña solo bajo su cabeza. Lo iba a extrañar… Es cierto que a veces el chico era insoportablemente flojo, pero ella le quería mucho, era la única persona que jugaba con ella en esa espaciosa casa._

—_Antes de irme, te daré un pequeño obsequio— dijo el muchacho parándose rápidamente del suelo._

—_¿Qué cosa?— pregunto ella curiosa levantándose de su cama en la que se encontraba sentada._

_El chico que era casi una cabeza más grande que la niña, se inclino hacia el frente y… estampo sus labios con los de ella._

_La estaba besando._

_Temari siendo la inocente muchacha que era, solo se dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos como en las películas de cuentos de hadas que a ella tanto le gustaban. Shikamaru, mucho menos inocente, la empujo con cuidado y ambos cayeron a la pequeña cama de la niña, quedando recostados. Ella debajo de él._

_Estuvieron varios minutos rozando sus labios hasta que la pequeña Temari sintió la entrometida lengua de su hermano en su propia boca. La niña solo logro empujarlo un poco y pudo distinguir una sonrisa en los labios de su hermano._

—_Fui tu primer beso, Temari… Ahora eres mía— hablo con sorna._

—_¿Y yo fui el tuyo, verdad?— pregunto Temari con una sonrisa traviesa._

—_Supongo que en ese caso yo también soy tuyo… Espérame y no me olvides… Es problemático, pero prométeme que lo harás…— pidió Shikamaru frunciendo un poco el ceño._

—_Te lo prometo…_

De eso ya hacia mucho tiempo, y había cumplido su promesa…

Nunca pudo olvidar aquello.

-.-.-.-.

—Osaka no ha cambiado nada— habló el Sr. Akisuki.

Tenten sonrió con nostalgia. Claro que las cosas habían cambiado. Luego de lo que le paso a Ino y que sus amigas ya no se hablaran, ella se fue del país. Sus padres habían decidido tomarse algo así como una _segunda luna de miel_… Y la verdad, para ella estuvo bien. Ya no era la misma de antes.

Estuvo dos años en Europa –Francia-, y eso la transformo por completo. No era la misma niña _rara_ que se teñía el cabello de todos los colores posibles para llamar la atención de algún chico. No. Ahora era una hermosa adolecente que siempre traía su largo cabello sedoso perfectamente ondulado.

Siempre se pregunto que había pasado esa noche en la casa de Hinata. Ino nunca volvió. Habían dado vuelta todo Osaka para encontrarla, pero, nunca encontraron nada… ni siquiera su cuerpo en el peor de los casos.

Aún que por muy cruel que sonara, quizá aquello había sido lo mejor. Ella sabía que a Ino le gustaba jugar con fuego… probablemente se había _quemado_. Sin querer, Tenten se llevo la mano a una de sus muñecas.

El brazalete que Ino les había regalado… Era lo único que quedaba de ella en ese momento.

—Mamá— llamó sin mucho ánimo la castaña.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo hambre… iré a comer algo por ahí… más tarde desempacare mis cosas— hablo con pereza Tenten para luego tomar las llaves del auto de su padre.

—Vuelve pronto— dijeron sus padres al unísono.

La castaña salió de su casa sin apuro alguno. No quería marearse por estar pensando en aquello después de tanto tiempo. Su vista se poso despreocupadamente en la parte trasera de su auto y un horrible recuerdo se apodero de su mente.

—_¡Corre Tenten!— susurraba Ino mientras ambas chicas corrían por una vereda de las calles menos pobladas de Osaka._

—_¡Espérenme!— gritaba una pelirroja que venía muy atrás de ellas._

_Las chicas a oídos sordos siguieron corriendo mientras intercambiaban risas cómplices. La que venía detrás de ellas era nada menos que Karin Yagami, una chica perdedora que siempre esta tratando de llamar la atención de Ino._

—_¡Ino, Tenten!— seguía gritando la pobre chica. Ella sabía que la estaban evitando a propósito y finalmente se rindió, solo para darse la vuelta e irse._

_Siempre era lo mismo._

—_La viste… Siempre igual de torpe— se burlaba Ino para luego doblar en un callejón que no tenía salida._

_Ambas muchachas se iban a devolver cunado se dieron cuenta que un auto se escondía tras unos frondosos matorrales. Muy curiosas las dos chicas se acercaron sigilosamente hacía el auto cuando Ino identifico a dos personas besándose en el asiento de adelante. Más que besándose, estaban devorándose las bocas._

—_Sexo en vivo— habló Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando observo la cara de Tenten._

_Estaba pálida y parecía haber visto un fantasma._

_Antes de que Ino pudiera preguntarle que le pasaba, la castaña solo atino a decir_

—_Ese es mi papá…_

_Si, su padre estaba engañando a su madre._

Los ojos de Tenten se llenaron de lágrimas. Siempre que recordaba eso se sentía como una perra. Ella le juro a su padre que no le diría a su madre lo que había visto esa tarde. Ino, por su parte, le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle a su madre que él la engañaba.

Su padre le había prometido que no volvería a ver a esa mujer.

Luego de eso se fueron a Francia.

Aguantando las lágrimas, Tenten se ánimo a encender el automóvil. Ella mantendría el secreto de su padre… No quería que su familia se destruyera.

-.-.-.-.

—¡Hinata!— ese grito descoloco toda casa Hyuga.

Hanabi echaba chispas por los ojos y fuego por la boca… figurativamente. Caminaba como soldado. Esta molesta y harta de su _querida_ hermanita.

Las peleas en la casa Hyuga eran muy comunes y siempre era Hanabi quien las empezaba, o eso se suponía. Sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de la mayor de los Hyuga. Su primogénita Hanabi de 22 años de edad siempre encontraba algún motivo para batirse en pelea con Hinata de tan solo 16 años.

Finalmente la muchacha llego a su destino. Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Hinata un par de veces. Seguramente estaba con los audífonos puestos y no la escuchaba. Sin preguntar, Hanabi abrió la puerta y fulmino a Hinata con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto simplemente la menor de los Hyuga que se encontraba tirada en su cama escuchando música mientras leía un libro.

—¡¿Qué pasa?... Yo te diré que pasa. Tomaste mi blusa de tirantes negra y la arrugaste, ¡sabias que la guardaba para una ocasión como esta!— gritaba la peliazul fuera de sus cabales.

—No hagas berrinche… Te la lave y te la planche luego de usarla— hablo cansada Hinata. Su hermana siempre buscando motivos para joderle la vida.

La primogénita de los Hyuga estaba histérica. Salió de la habitación refunfuñando por lo bajo. Hinata solo sonrió divertida.

Todos en la cas estaban histéricos menos ella. Aún que no era para menos. Su primo Neji acababa de salir de la universidad y vendría a cenar con su familia esta noche. Había ido a la universidad de Tokio y este año daría clase de literatura en Konoha Institute. Hinata estaba feliz por el. Todos estaban buscando que ponerse para la cena; ella había sido inteligente –como siempre- y había preparado su atuendo el día anterior.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en sus costillas. Sin muchas ganas, despego el libro de sus ojos y saco su celular.

—Diga

—_¡Hinata-chan!_— una voz casi irritante se escuchaba de la línea. La chica se sonrojo al instante.

—Na-Naruto-kun… Ho-hola—saludo la chica con la cara hecha un tomate. Era cierto que había cambiado y todo, pero siempre con Naruto se comportaba como una verdadera boba.

—_Tengo dos entradas para el parque de diversiones… ¿Querrías acompañarme?, hoy en la noche_— la voz de Naruto de repente sonó un poco nerviosa, algo realmente raro en él.

¡Una cita!

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron. Después de dos años al fin había logrado que Naruto la invitara a salir a alguna parte. Luego de la desaparición de Ino, la chica se había comenzado a fijar en lo lindo que era Naruto. No tenía muchos amigos, aparte de Sasuke Uchiha… Ambos eran unos busca-pleitos y siempre estaban metidos en peleas callejeras.

La mayoría de las chicas siempre se fijaban en Sasuke antes que en Naruto, pero ella sabía que el rubio tenía algo especial. La forma en la que sonreía la traía completamente loca. Le encantaba que con su chillona voz pronunciara su nombre…

—_Hinata-chan… ¿Aún estas ahí?..._— preguntaba Naruto luego de un rato.

—Um…— Hinata estaba a punto de contestar cuando recordó algo.

La. Jodida. Cena. Familiar.

—_¿Y bien?_

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero mi primo viene de visita y mis padres organizaron una cena familiar…— la voz de Hinata sonaba a resignación y tristeza.

—_Mm… No te preocupes…¿Qué te parece si vamos el próximo viernes?_—la voz de Naruto sonaba peor que la de la peliazul.

—Claro…

—_Vale. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. ¡Adiós Hinata-chan!_— la voz del rubio había vuelto a la vida. Él colgó y la peliazul sonrió, pero su sonrisa se convirtió poco a poco en culpa y tristeza.

—_¡Hinata-chan!— la llamaba un chiquillo rubio de trece años._

_Hinata estaba sentada con el resto de sus amigas en los asientos de la cancha de basquetbol, cuando Naruto se acerco de repente a la peliazul._

—_¿Si?— pregunto volteando a verlo._

—_¿Verdad que me apoyaras en el partido?— pregunto Naruto sonrojado._

_Hinata iba contestarle cuando Ino se puso a reír. Todas las demás la quedaron mirando como si le estuviera saliendo otra cabeza, cuando de repente dejo de reír y dijo con la voz más venenosa que pudo:_

—_Hinata nunca apoyaría a un perdedor como tu, pobretón._

Desde entonces Naruto no le volvió a hablar. Le costo mucho conseguir su amistad después de eso… pero lo consiguió. Ino había sido mu cruel con él y es por eso que el jamás se volvió a acercar a ella. Después de que Ino desapareció todo se hizo más fácil.

Quizá había sido lo mejor.

-.-.-.-.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Uchiha?— preguntó una pelirosa que caminaba hacia la salida de la cafetería seguida por un atractivo pelinegro.

—Sabes que odio que me llames así, _Ha-ru-no_…— el muchacho sonreía con malicia. Sabía que a ella también le molestaba que la llamara por su apellido.

La chica solo sonrío. Sasuke podía ser muy molesto a veces… y se suponía que ella era la molesta. El pelinegro traía tres vasos de café en un pequeño cartón y unas patatas fritas, mientras trataba de retener a la pelirosa en la pequeña cafetería. Lo peor de todo es que Sakura sabía lo que él estaba intentando hacer.

—Sasuke-kun… sabes de memoria que debo ayudar a mi mamá a organizar los archivos del banco— hablo la chica desganada.

—Hmp… ¿Prefieres pasar el viernes por la noche archivando un millón de putos papelitos con tu mami, a pasarlo con tu jodidamente sexy novio viendo una película de terror en su casa aprovechando que su hermano no llegará hoy?— pregunto el muchacho visiblemente molesto.

Después de la desaparición de Ino hacia ya tres años, Sakura había cambiado mucho. Ya nadie recordaba a la regordeta niña que siempre estaba con Ino. No. Ahora era la chica más popular y más solicitada de _Konoha Institute_… por supuesto que después de su _transformación_, claro está. Ya no era la _Obesa Sakura_, como solía llamarle Ino… Era Sakura. La Sakura que volvía loca a toda la población masculina del instituto.

Lo que nadie nunca logro entender fue el por que de salir con alguien como Sasuke. El típico chico despreocupado y con peor fama por ser un busca-pleitos. Sakura le veía una respuesta muy lógica, una que nadie más que ella podía ver… Sasuke no era como los demás chicos. Él había comenzado a salir con ella un poco antes de que Ino desapareciera, claramente en secreto… Nadie sabía de su relación y ella pensaba que así era mejor, considerando como había tratado Ino a Naruto unos meses antes…

Él se había enamorado de ella antes de ser popularmente reconocida como las más bonita, sexy, exótica o cualquier otra estupidez.

Sasuke Uchiha había visto a Sakura Haruno por quien era en realidad.

Y es por eso que ella lo amaba.

—Sabes que mamá no tiene a _nadie_ que la ayude… Solo yo— la vos de la pelirosa sonaba nostálgica. Puede que hubieran pasado muchos años desde que su padre las abandono, pero era una herida que aún no se había cerrado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y le beso la mejilla.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada— dijo ella fuera de si misma. Siempre que recordaba a su padre le pasa aquello. No era la primera vez —… Llévame a casa, ¿sí?

—Vale— dijo sintiéndose como un bastardo. Él sabía que no debía siquiera dar a pensar ese tema.

Sakura abrazó el brazo de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar casi por inercia.

—_Sakura…— llamo la rubia a la chica que se encontraba sentada al lado de ella._

—_Mm— contesto a modo de respuesta. Estaba masticando una galleta de chocolate._

—_Deja de comer o ningún chico se fijará en ti nunca… Lo haces por tu padre, pero sabes que él ya tiene a alguien más. Olvídalo— las palabras de Ino se clavaron como puñal en su corazón._

_La pelirosa sintió que su garganta se quemaba cuando termino de tragar. Sus ojos se veían vacíos. Casi sin vida. Sakura solo atino a pararse del sillón de su casa._

—_¿A dónde vas?— pregunto curiosa la rubia_

—_Al baño…— contesto. Observo el espejo que tenía al frente y noto como en el perfecto rostro de Ino aparecía una hipócrita sonrisa._

Era cierto. Su padre ya tenía otra familia, con una fabulosa hija que no lo avergonzara.

Una que no lo avergonzara como lo había hecho ella.

**Bueno así termina el primer capítulo.**

**Lo iba a hacer más largo pero creo que lo distribuiré en 2 capítulos porque creo que es mucha información para un solo capitulo.**

**Si no entendieron algo pueden preguntar ¿vale?**

**: ****Gracias por tu comentario y por poner este fic en tus historias favoritas XD prometo que el próximo capítulo te lo dedicare especialmente a ti c: Espero seguir recibiendo comentarios de tu parte ok? No me decepciones XD**

**Ruki-0408:**** Era cierto… También leí la otra historia de Pretty Little Liars con Naruto. Te juro que le iba a poner el mismo nombre a este fic, pero sentí un presentimiento raro y le puse "Ruthless Secrets" (**_**Crueles Secretos**_**). Soy vidente XD**

**Gracias por comentar.**

**Bye~ XOXO**


	3. Nobody's Perfect

**¡Hola!**

**¡Lo siento! Debía haber subido este capítulo antes, pero es que he estado estudiando por que tengo muchas pruebas. Mi colegio esta en toma con toda la cosa del movimiento estudiantil aquí en Chile y eso me ha tenido bastante atareada XD**

**Otra cosa: De verdad siento lo del prólogo. Es verdad que no lo debía hacer y prometo no hacerlo más. En todo casa gracias por mencionarlo c:**

**El Fic se parece mucho al libro y a la serie, pero varias partes las agregue yo XD**

**Bueno sin más molestias ahí va XD**

Capítulo II

"Nobody's Perfect"

_(Nadie es perfecto)_

—¿Cuánto más se va a tardar?— refunfuñaba por lo bajo Temari.

Ya llevaba más menos 20 minutos esperándolo en el aeropuerto y nada. ¡Maldición! Ese inepto siempre se hacía de rogar. Nunca llegaba a tiempo a ninguna parte, ni siquiera de niño. Y su padre, por mucho que lo negara, eran casi idénticos tanto física como sicológicamente.

Se encontraba donde salían las personas del avión y él aún no aparecía. Pareciera que ya todos habían bajado del avión, porque ella era la única que quedaba esperando allí. Jodido idiota. Cuando lo viera, lo haría trizas.

—Nunca fuiste buena con las direcciones. Salí por la puerta del otro lado— una voz a su espalda hiso que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Esa voz era de Shikamaru. Estaba segura.

Se volteo y casi se desmayo. Ella recordaba solo a un menudo muchacho metiche que era un flojo empedernido. No se imaginaba que los años lo hubieran cambiado tanto... y para bien. Había crecido bastante, mucho más que ella. Sus facciones se habían transformado en las de un hombre atractivo, aún que aún tenía esa cara de "todo me da flojera". Su cabello castaño y sus ojos, ambos combinaban perfectamente con su rostro… y con su sensual cuerpo.

La boca de la castaña se lleno de saliva. Nunca pensó que Shikamaru cambiaría tanto. Sentía como su rostro cambiaba de temperatura. ¡Estaba completamente segura de que estaba más roja que un tomate maduro!... si es que no morada. Ese maldito estaba haciendo que también le temblaran las piernas y los brazos. ¡Maldito y atractivo idiota!

Lo que Temari no sabía es que ella le causaba el mismo efecto a Shikamaru. Su rostro ya no tenía las mismas expresiones de niña. Ahora con orgullo podía decir que se había convertido en una hermosa y atractiva mujer, tanto física como sicológicamente… aún que física quizá más.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y el muchacho sonrió con sorna, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Como decía… nunca fuiste buena con las direcciones.

—Cállate— demando ella con un tierno mohín, —Yo también te extrañe…— agregó.

Luego de eso, ambos se subieron al auto de la castaña en silencio. Los dos iban sumergidos en su mundo, cada uno envuelto por sus propias fantasías. Y así fue todo el camino a casa. Ninguna frase o palabra salió de sus labios. Quizá así era mejor… por ahora.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente.

Su padre solo asentía y hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, su madre, en cambio se encontraba muy animada de tenerlo aquí con ellos, también le informo de lo contenta que estaba de que estudiara en Konoha Institute con Temari. Sus hermanos apenas lo recordaban, pero se notaba que más adelante se llevarían bien.

Lo único que hacía ella era mirarlo. Observaba cada gesto que hacía. Le parecía tan… prohibidamente atractivo. Y así estuvo toda la cena.

Cuando finalmente termino, ella se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras su madre le preparaba la habitación de huéspedes por ahora. La habitación de él estaría lista en unos días luego de ser pintada. Los minutos se le habían pasado volando y ya eran las doce de la noche.

Termino de secar los platos y se fue a acostar. Todos ya se habían acostado, o eso creía pues no se escuchaba nada de ruido. Con algo de pereza abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con nada más que Shikamaru en boxers. Los colores se le subieron a la cara y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo, éste la metió en el baño junto a él.

—Pequeña pervertida, no esperaba esto de ti— su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal y esto solo logro que Temari se pusiera más nerviosa.

—Y-yo… no… es…— se trataba de excusar la castaña, pero solo le salían tontos monosílabos.

—Tranquila… mantendré tu pequeña aventura en secreto— Shikamaru mantenía su cuerpo completamente pegado al de Temari. Tanto que ella lo podía sentir en todo su esplendor.

—L-lo siento— se disculpo ella en un susurro. Solo podía pensar en que estaba abrazada a él y sintiendo la dureza que se escondía entre sus boxers.

—No pasa nada… espero que en estos años te hayas portado bien y también… hayas cumplido tu promesa— la voz del muchacho cambio radicalmente. Ahora se encontraba muy serio y esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de Temari.

—S-si…— apenas contestó mientras contra todo pronostico, enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, dejando el pudor atrás. Él le correspondió acariciándole el cabello con dulzura.

—Me alegra mucho, porque en todo el tiempo que estuve lejos… no deje de pensar en ti— confeso Shikamaru con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. Lentamente se fue acercando al acalorado rostro de la castaña con intenciones de besarla.

—Y yo…— contesto simplemente para luego dejar que su hermano sellara sus labios con un pecaminoso y tierno beso.

Desde hacía mucho que estaba destinada a ir al infierno, después de todo… No era la primera vez que probaba del fruto prohibido de sus labios.

Y tampoco sería la última.

-.-.-.-.

—Una hamburguesa con queso, por favor— pidió Tenten a una camarera algo flacucha.

La camarera asintió y se fue.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en una mesa de un pequeño bar al que solía ir con toda su familia cuando aún vivían en Osaka. El lugar estaba vacío a esa hora. Además de ella solo se encontraba un muchacho algo mayor que ella –quizá unos 5 o 6 años-, que se encontraba tomando una cerveza en la barra.

Comenzó a fijarse en él. Parecía recién graduado de la universidad, además de estar con el ceño levemente fruncido. Tenten se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba segura que debajo de esa camisa blanca se escondía un cuerpo maravilloso. Su cabello castaño se encontraba atado en una coleta y sus ojos aperlados le daban un toque de clase.

La camarera llegó con la orden y la castaña comenzó a comer lentamente, mientras se daba cuenta de que le parecía extrañamente conocido. Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía bastante familiar a pesar de que no recordaba nada de él. Unos fugaces recuerdos de Ino y sus antiguas amigas afloraron en su mente: cuando las conoció, cuando salían a andar en bicicleta al bosque los domingos en la tarde, cuando se reían de la molesta de Karin, aquella noche en la que Ino desapareció…

Aquel recuerdo la descompuso y agitó la cabeza con fuerza. No debía pensar en aquello, ya habían pasado tres años desde lo ocurrido. De repente se dio cuenta de que la radio había comenzado a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas: "_Say When"_ de _The Fray_.

—Amo esa canción— suspiro más para ella misma.

—¿De verdad?— pregunto con interés el muchacho de la barra.

Tenten comenzó a ponerse colorada. No esperaba que aquel extraño le hablara tan abiertamente. ¿Se abría dado cuenta de que ella lo había estado mirando?

—Ah… si, me encanta— trato de sonar natural, a pesar de que su voz comenzó a flaquear.

—A mí también me gusta mucho. Me tranquiliza… ¿puedo sentarme?— preguntó el joven apuntando la silla desocupada de su mesa.

Ella solo atino a asentir energéticamente y el muchacho sonrió. Comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar a su mesa y sentarse al frente de ella. De cerca parecía aún más atractivo. Pudo notar que se había afeitado hace poco y que estaba recién bañado.

—Voy a una cena familiar, nada especial— respondió el joven adivinando sus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió.

—Me llamo Tenten, ¿y tú?— pregunto curiosa.

—Neji…— respondió simplemente.

—Pareces recién graduado…

—Si. Acabo de terminar la universidad. Estudie Literatura en Tokio, pero comenzare a enseñar aquí en Osaka… ¿Qué edad tienes?— pregunto Neji sorbiendo un trago de cerveza.

—Mm… 18— mintió tratando de hacer parecer menos la diferencia de edad.

De ahí estuvieron hablando un buen rato de muchas cosas. Ambos tenían gustos parecidos en literatura y música. A ambos les gustaba escribir y leer de los mismos autores. Compartieron varios puntos de vista de política y filosofía. Había una química excelente.

Tenten estaba emocionada. Nunca había conocido a un muchacho tan interesante y tan guapo. En Francia había tenido uno que otro novio, pero nada serio. Con ninguno había durado más de un mes.

Comenzó a oscurecer y decidieron que era hora de irse. Neji se ofreció a llevar a Tenten en su automóvil a su casa si quería, y quien como no quiere la cosa, acepto. El trayecto estuvo bastante animado hablando de diferentes cosas. Cuando llegaron, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Gracias por traerme— agradeció la castaña.

—No es nada. Me alegra que hallas llegado bien a tu casa— contestó Neji sonriendo.

La chica se iba a bajar del auto cuando él la detuvo de un brazo. Ella lo miro curiosa.

—Quizá podríamos… ir a tomar una taza de café, o al cine o… bueno donde quieras— ofreció el muchacho con una sonrisa seductora.

La chica solo sonrió con ganas. Ese chico la estaba volviendo loca y solo lo conocía desde hacia unas horas… o eso creía. Aún pensaba que lo conocía de alguna otra parte, pero no lograba recordar nada. Era frustrante.

—Bueno, nos vemos— se despidió Tenten.

—Si, hasta pronto.

De un momento a otro, Neji se acerco a ella peligrosamente, como si estuviera esperando algo. Su mirada era como la de un depredador que espera a su presa. La chica, como la curiosa que era, solo observaba expectante. Un brillo inusual en los ojos de ella apareció y sucedió.

Él la beso.

Ella, al principio confundida, trato de alejarse, pero debía admitir que esto le parecía demasiado atractivo como para perder una oportunidad de oro. Comenzó a corresponder él beso del chico mayor y se dejo llevar por completo.

Sus labios eran los más dulces que jamás había probado en su vida. Su lengua jugaba con la de ella. Estaba explorando cada parte de su boca, por que quería conocer a aquel ser que se parecía tanto a ella. De repente un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza y la hizo sonreír juguetonamente.

Se estaba comportando como una perra.

Igual que lo hacía Ino.

¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer las chicas de Francia –o quizá Osaka-, eran demasiado _fáciles_.

-.-.-.-.

—¡Como has crecido!— gritó emocionada la madre de la familia Hyuga.

Hinata solo puso los ojos en blanco. Su madre le decía esa misma frase a todo el jodido mundo, incluso a ella y a Hanabi cuando no las había visto en más de una semana. Era estúpido, pero desgraciadamente así era su madre, y así la tenía que querer.

Desvío su mirada hacia su primo. La verdad no había crecido, solo había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que lo vio. Ahora tenía el cabello más largo y parecía que había trabajado más en su cuerpo estos últimos años que estuvo lejos.

Tres años.

La mirada aperlada de la muchacha se ensombreció. Otra vez estaba pensando en cuando eran las cinco amigas inseparables. Después de todo ellas no fueron inseparables. Lo único que las mantenían unidas eran los secretos, como decía Ino… o quizá fue la misma Ino la que junto a cuatro chicas que no tenían nada en común.

Temari siempre fue la chica busca-pleitos. Nunca le importaba como se veía, aún que ahora su imagen había cambiado notablemente. Llamaba la atención de varios chicos en Konoha Institute, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Lo único que llamaba su atención era la natación. Gracias a ella habían ganado el año pasado y esperaban ganar este año también.

Tenten se había ido y comenzaron a perder el contacto con ella. Las últimas veces que hablaron, ya no parecía ella misma. Más parecía una ramera barata que solo hablaba de lo grande que eran los culos de los franceses. La verdad nunca le había agradado mucho.

Y Sakura. Sakura si que había cambiado. Ya no era más esa niña gordita de la que todos se burlaban –incluyéndose ella misma algunas veces-, ahora era la princesa de Konoha Institute. Su cuerpo ahora parecía el de una modelo y hasta ella la envidiaba. Sakura podía salir con el chico con peor reputación de Osaka y su madre ni siquiera se preocupaba.

¿Y ella?

Hinata Hyuga, la que siempre había sido la tímida y sabelotodo Hinata. No más de eso. Ahora era la linda chica rica de la ciudad. Todos la respetaban y le temían. Tenía todo lo que una adolecente podría desear, pero no era feliz. No tenía libertad. No podía decir lo que en verdad pensaba. Su familia siempre había sido así.

Solo sonrisas y felicitaciones falsas.

—Si que estas guapa, Hinata— hablo su primo mientras la estrechaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

—Igualmente, Neji— se limito a contestar la chica correspondiendo su abrazo.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo. Su primo olía a perfume de mujer. No demasiado, pero si el justo como para adivinar que su primo había hecho de las suyas antes de venir. Sonrío picara y Neji la observo curioso.

—Hueles a perfume de mujer y a cerveza— le susurro Hinata en su oído disimuladamente.

El muchacho la miro sorprendido. No esperaba que alguien se enterara de su pequeña aventura en el bar con la misteriosa chica. Ella solo sonrío como diciendo_ "guardare tu secreto"_. Él le sonrió y se separo de ella.

La cena transcurrió aburrida tal y como ella esperaba. Se había perdido una cita con Naruto por esta estupidez. Su padre solo alardeaba de su trabajo, su madre solo habría la boca para hablar de los rumores mas jugosos de Osaka y su hermana solo hablaba de lo maravilloso que era su prometido.

Menuda estupidez.

Su jodido prometido no era más que un triste intento de medico que no sabía nada de medicina. Lo único que lo había visto hacer era fumar, y a escondidas de Hanabi. Aún recordaba el día en que él se vino a quedar con su hermana aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viaje. La pobre no había logrado dormir gracias a los gritos de placer que soltaba Hanabi… y ni hablar de sus _gramáticamente_ incorrectas frases. Ni con terapia olvidaría aquello.

Pero había que guardar las apariencias.

Su familia era solo una farsa.

Lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía y siempre trataba de encubrirlo.

-.-.-.-.

—Gracias por traerme a casa— agradeció la pelirosa mirando a su novio.

Sakura se encontraba recargada en la puerta de su casa con dos cafés de vainilla y una bolsa de patatas fritas. Su novio se encontraba frente a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. De verdad que amaba a esa chica.

—No es nada, Sakura— dijo para luego besar su frente con parsimonia —Nos vemos en la escuela el lunes— completo su despedida susurrando aquello en el oído de ella.

Sasuke subió a su motocicleta y se fue a toda velocidad.

Sakura sonrió. Era cierto que a veces se comportaba como un tonto o un cretino, pero con ella siempre había sido todo un caballero, incluso antes de ser la chica popular que era ahora. Lo amaba, estaba completamente segura y no tenía temor de mostrárselo al mundo. Aquel muchacho la había aceptado como ella era, como ella en _realidad_ era. Y eso la había cautivado.

Aún recordaba cuando se tenía que esconder en el baño a llorar por que los muchachos la molestaban en deporte porque a penas si corría un poco y se cansaba. Incluso sabía que sus propias amigas lo hacían en su tiempo. Ino siempre le decía que no le tendría porque interesar la opinión de un montón de idiotas… Pero ella siempre se estaba burlando de ella, y de su –ahora- mejor amiga también. Quizá eso había unido a Sakura y a Karin.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que escucho a Ino hablar de ella a su espalda.

_Una rellena y agotada Sakura se encontraba terminando de correr las 20 vueltas alrededor de la cancha de basquetbol. Se encontraba cansada y sentía como todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Se odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar la atención precisamente de _esa_ forma? No quería que la miraran, ya sabía que su cuerpo no era el de una modelo, pero no tenían que recordárselo a cada instante._

_Faltaba poco._

_Solo le quedaban 2 vueltas y terminaría aquel infierno. Sus piernas apenas respondían y de vez en cuando perdía el equilibrio y casi resbalaba. "Solo un poco más". "Solo un poco más". "Recuerda a Kyoko, la perfecta hija de la novia de tu padre". Su fuerza de repente se renovó y corrió a toda velocidad. Sakura y su madre se merecían más el amor de su padre._

_Lo logró._

_Termino las jodidas 20 vueltas. Se sentía como una ganadora. Había sido la última, pero la había terminado. Todo ese maldito suplicio se había terminado. Y lo que más le emocionaba era que Ino debería estar orgullosa de ella. Corrió hacía la rubia y sus amigas, aún que éstas no se hubieran dado cuenta de que ella había terminado._

_Y ahí sucedió._

—_¿Vieron como corre?, parece una pelotita que rueda— se burlo Ino de ella mientras las demás reían de su chiste._

—_Es cierto, además casi se cae varias veces— respondió Tenten entre risas._

—_¡Qué mala eres!, pesa como 10 kilos más que tú— dijo Temari para que luego todas se volvieran a echar a reír._

_Sin que las chicas escucharan, Sakura salió corriendo hacía el baño de niñas para encerrarse en un cubículo y echar a llorar. ¿Por qué eran tan malas con ella?, se suponía que las cinco eran amigas. Se suponía que las amigas se defendían. O eso era lo que ella creía._

_Luego de unos minutos, escuchó como alguien entraba al baño y se tapo la boca. Nadie debía escucharla llorar o se burlarían más de ella. Los pasos cada vez se acercaban más a su cubículo hasta que estuvo al frente de él._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe._

_No podía creer a quién veía. Era nada más y nada menos que el busca-pleitos Sasuke Uchiha. El muchacho vestía la ropa de deporte y en su rostro se podía ver mucho enfado. Sakura comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, ya que el chico solo la miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra._

—_U-Uchiha… ¿Qué haces en el baño de niñas?— preguntó notablemente incomoda._

—_Hmp._

—_Si se entera alguien te meterás en problemas…_

—_Hmp._

—_¡Si no sales de aquí le diré al director que estabas aquí!_

—_Te vi salir llorando del gimnasio— contestó el pelinegro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que haberla visto él? Ahora tendría que hacerle favores para que el muy bastardo guardara aquel secreto. Si Ino se enteraba, seguramente dejaría de ser su amiga. Sus ojos color jade se volvieron a humedecer y comenzó a hablar con voz quebrada._

—_No le digas a nadie. Haré lo que me pidas. Si Ino lo sabe, no querrá volver a juntarse conmigo…_

—_Eres una molesta— respondió el muchacho hastiado. La chica lo miro interrogante y él continuo —Tienes muy mal gusto para los que consideras tus amigos. ¿Por qué Ino?, ¿por qué dicen que es perfecta? Yo no lo creo. Es solo una zorra que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para molestar a la gente. En cambio tu… Tú eres una chica muy linda y siempre haces que las personas se sientan mejor. No te rebajes a su nivel. Puede que digan que no eres perfecta, pero… yo si pienso que lo eres— eso último hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara notablemente._

—_¿De veras?— preguntó con el corazón bombeando a todo lo que daba._

—_Si y es porque… porque me gustas— respondió finalmente el muchacho sin desviar su mirada carbón de la jade de ella. No había ni un rastro de falsedad en su mirada o en sus palabras. Solo seguridad y cariño… muy a su manera._

El final de su recuerdo la hiso sonreír. Estaba segura que Sasuke era el amor de su vida, y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

—Mamá…— llamo la pelirosa a su madre entrando a la cocina. Rápidamente vio la nota que estaba pegada al refrigerador y se acerco a leerla.

"_Querida Sakura:_

_Me surgió un problema en el banco y llegare más o menos a las 11PM. No me espere. Si te da sueño ve a dormir que mañana iremos de compras._

_Besos y abrazos, mamá."_

Sakura sonrió. Por supuesto que esperaría a su madre. Debería empezar a calentar la cena por que ya era bastante tarde. Tomo un paquete de lasaña, con eso estaría bien para cenar.

Luego de cenar se dispuso a guardarle comida en el horno a su madre y luego comenzó a lavar los platos. Su madre se esforzaba mucho trabajando, así que ella también tenía que poner de su parte. Luego de terminar con su labor se aproximo a la sala y de lejos observo la bolsa de patatas fritas para su madre.

Ella siempre le pedía un paquete cada vez que salía, así que Sakura siempre le estaba comprando, y su madre no subía ni un gramo por todo el estrés laboral. Que envidia.

Se acerco sigilosamente a la bolsa. No le haría daño una pequeña papita. Abrió la bolsa y el olor a fritura inundo sus fosas nasales. Tomo una y se la hecho a la boca lentamente.

_Tres…_

Trago la papa.

_Dos…_

Observó el contenido de la bolsa.

_Uno…_

Agarro con fuerza la bolsa de patatas fritas y…

_BOOM, ¡Cero!_

Tomo un puñado y se lo llevo directamente a la boca con brusquedad. No podía dejar de comerlas. Las masticaba, las tragaba y comía más. ¡No!, se suponía que había superado aquella ansiedad devastadora. No debía recaer, ¡No debía recaer! Tomo otro puñado de patatas fritas y se volvió a llevar a la boca. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se llevo otro puñado… y otro… y otro.

Estaba llorando sin control.

Ya no quedaba ni una sola en la bolsa. Arrugo la bolsa y la escondió en su bolso, para luego lamerse con ganas los dedos que le había quedado con la sal. Cuando termino corrió hacía el baño y se encerró allí. Se observo al espejo.

Era patética.

Su rostro se encontraba completamente sucio con sal y sus ojos estaban llorosos, además de que se le había corrido bastante el maquillaje. Se parecía a aquella muchacha de 13 años. A la "Obesa Sakura". Esa sensación la volvió a invadir. Sentía como la ropa le apretaba más de lo normal. ¡Odiaba aquella sensación!

Solo le quedaba una alternativa.

Se inclino en la taza del baño y se metió los dedos en la garganta. Volvió a llorar. Se sentía tan mal. Si Sasuke supiera que ella era… _Bulímica_, seguramente la dejaría por alguien más. En momentos así se sentía insegura y sola. Y pensar que todo aquello fue culpa de Ino…

Le vino una arcada y vomitó.

Se deshizo de cada caloría que consumió en el día. No quería volver a ser aquella perdedora. No _podía_ volver a ser aquella perdedora. Le agradecía a Dios que su madre aún no hubiera llegado.

Cuando termino se levanto y se volvió a mirar al espejo.

—Soy Sakura. Soy fabulosa— su voz no sonó como se suponía que debería hacerlo.

**¿Qué les parece? Hice un poco más de énfasis a la relación SasuSaku por que es mi favorita XD.**

**De aquí en adelante las cosas comienzan a ponerse feas. Ya en el próximo capítulo comienzan a llegar los mensajes de –I. XD**

**Bueno comenten.**

**Bye~**


	4. My name is I

**¡Siento el retraso!**

**De verdad que todo este mes lo he tenido repleto de pruebas, trabajos y todas esas cosas extra escolares. No me gustan, pero debo hacerlas de todas formas XD**

**Gracias por los comentarios, aquí les va el siguiente capítulo…**

Capítulo III

"My name is I"

_(Mi nombre es I)_

—Mierda— susurró Temari al mirar el reloj de la cocina.

Hoy era nada más y nada menos que el primer día de clases. Y para variar: llegaría tarde por la culpa de su irresponsable hermano. Quedaban exactamente 11 minutos para llegar a la escuela y Shikamaru se dedicaba a desayunar con toda la calma del mundo.

Siempre era así y así le gustaba.

Temari no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, a ella le gustaba. No sabía si eran sus sentimientos tan fuertes como para decir que lo amaba, pero si lo suficiente como para decir que lo quería más que como a un hermano. Era pecaminoso, ella lo sabía de antemano. Y él también. Sin embargo ambos habían decidido: irían al infierno mientras estuvieran juntos para siempre.

Pero existía algo peor que el infierno: Sus padres.

O mas bien su padre. Si por accidente se llegaba a enterar de que su primogénito y su princesita estaban de_ esa_ manera juntos, estaban seguros que él era capas de echarlos a ambos de la casa o incluso peor: enviar a Shikamaru a un reformatorio y a ella a un convento de vírgenes o algo así.

Si es que hasta entonces era virgen.

Sus pensamientos la hicieron sonrojar. Aquella noche en el baño no paso nada, solo besos, pero estaba segura de que si Shikamaru le hubiera pedido _más_, ella se lo había dado con todo el gusto del mundo.

Trato de sacar esos impuros pensamientos de su mente y pensó en lo hermoso que sería el que ella y su hermano no compartieran lasos sanguíneos. Podrían salir a cenar o al cine sin ningún problema. Que mas feliz que aquello.

Los pensamientos que se desarrollaron en su mente no pudieron evitar sacarle una linda sonrisa.

Shikamaru desvió su mirada hacia Temari y le sonrió también. No de aquella manera burlona que solía hacer cuando eran niños. No, esta era una sonrisa verdadera y sincera que expresaba todo lo que sentía por la chica de coletas.

—Vamos…— hablo el chico levantándose de la mesa para luego tomar la mano de su hermana.

—Vale…

Ambos caminaron hacia el auto de Temari y se subieron en silencio. La chica encendió el auto y ambos partieron a la escuela.

—Deben haber cambiado muchas cosas… ¡Ah!, ¿cómo están tus problemáticas amigas?— pregunto de pronto el muchacho castaño.

Temari se tenso por completo.

—Ya no somos tan amigas… Tenten se fue a Francia, aún que escuche que volvió y que seguirá estudiando aquí en Okinawa. Hinata se concentro mucho en sus estudios y dejo de ser la niñita tímida que era antes. Sakura… bueno ella cambio un montón, de hecho ahora es la chica más codiciada de _Konoha Institute_— habló tratando de sonar tranquila.

—¿No eran cinco buenas amigas?— preguntó Shikamaru.

—Ah… Si, bueno es obvio que no lo sepas pues _aquello_ paso hace solo tres años…— contesto Temari algo nerviosa.

— ¿Aquello? — pregunto curioso.

—Si… Ino… Ella desapareció hace ya tres años, luego de una fiesta que hicimos las cinco…— contesto con la mirada sombría la muchacha.

Shikamaru la observo por unos momentos, sorprendido. Luego de unos segundos, mientras ella manejaba el automóvil, él se acerco y le beso la comisura de los labios, para después susurrar en su oído:

—Lo siento… No te debe gustar hablar de eso.

—No importa— contesto tratando de parecer sonriente y sonrojada.

El resto del camino se llevo a cabo en silencio.

Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de algo: Temari se culpaba por aquella noche. Y no era para menos, pues era la única que hacía enfadar a Ino lo suficiente como para salir huyendo de alguna casa.

Al llegar a la escuela se despidieron como si nada. Se supone que su relación era un secreto. Nadie se podía dar cuenta de lo que sentía o las consecuencias serían horribles. Era mejor guardar las apariencias hasta que estuvieran solos.

O hasta el almuerzo.

Después de todo podían esconderse en la azotea de la escuela. Tenía sus ventajas el ser la alumna favorita de Anko, su entrenadora de natación y la encargada de las llaves de la escuela.

-.-.-.-.

—La escuela sigue igual— hablo para si misma Tenten.

El ostentoso edificio seguía pintado de la misma forma que ella recordaba, también estaban las mismas flores en la entrada e incluso aquel aire de sofisticación seguía ahí. Le agradaba la escuela, era uno de los pocos lugares en Osaka que la tranquilizaban.

Pero siempre estaba esa espina.

No podía evitar recordar a sus antiguas amigas y compañeras de aventuras en séptimo grado. Extrañaba tener a alguien a quien contarle sus problemas, extrañaba ir de compras y probarse todos los vestidos de la tienda, extrañaba alizar aquel perfecto cabello rubio. Extrañaba a Ino. Extrañaba a su mejor amiga. Era cierto que Ino podía llegar a ser la zorra más molesta del mundo, pero cunado quería, podía hacerte sentir la muchacha más especial.

Luego del incidente con su padre, Ino había sido muy buena con ella. La apoyaba, pero también le decía que lo mejor era que le contara a su madre, era mejor que lo supiera por ella que por otra persona. Quizá era cierto, pero tenía miedo.

Cerró con fuerza los puños y suspiro, ya no pensaría en eso, se lo había prometido.

—¿Eres tú, Tenten?— preguntó alguien a su espalda.

La castaña se dio vuelta y no pudo evitar sonreír con entusiasmo al reconocer a la muchacha de cabello azulado y ojos color perla.

Estaba guapísima. Traía el cabello azulado suelto. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca y unos lindos jeans entallados de color azul cielo con unas sandalias blancas de tacón alto bastante elegantes, haciendo juego con un brazalete plateado que traía en su mano derecha.

—Hinata…— corrió hasta abrazarla. ¡Dios! La había extrañado un montón.

—Tenten, estas muy guapa. Y ya no tras el cabello con mechas de colores— habló divertida la de ojos perlados correspondiendo su abrazo.

Tenten también se veía muy bien. Traía el cabello suelto como lo ocupaba en Francia. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra en la que se leía "I like big butts" en letras rosas fosforescentes. También vestía unos jeans negros ajustados y unas botas hasta las rodillas con agujetas de color rosa fosforescente a juego con las letras, junto con un lindo y brillante _pirsin_ en el ombligo.

—Si bueno, supongo que madure…— respondió Tenten con gracias mientras se separaba de Hinata.

—Es bueno que hayas vuelto…

—Si, eh… bueno…— tenía que preguntarle o moriría de angustia —¿No paso nada luego de que me fui respecto a _lo de Tayuya, _las chicas o… Ino?

Pudo notar como Hinata se tenso y se puso seria.

—Tayuya como sabes, se fue a una escuela para inminentes desde_ tú-ya-sabes-que_… Bueno nosotras ya no somos muy amigas, muchas cosas cambiaron… y de Ino nunca se supo… nada— respondió luego de un rato.

—Ah— fue lo único que atino a decir Tenten.

Se sentía incomoda recordando todo lo anterior, sobretodo el asunto de Tayuya. Hinata se pudo dar cuenta de su nerviosismo y cambio rápidamente el tema.

—¿Recuerdas a mi primo?, terminó la universidad y dará clases aquí en _Konoha Institute_.

—Wow… ¿Esta bueno?

—Sí, bastante— respondió con gracia Hinata. Su amiga siempre sería así.

—Vamos entonces— dijo Temari jalando a la peliazul de la entrada del instituto.

-.-.-.-.

—Esa chica está sin bragas. Primer día de clases y la muy zorra quiere que la follen— hablo con desprecio una pelirroja sentada al lado de Sakura, mientras se tomaba su café descremado de dieta orgánico. Estaban sentadas en el campus, bajo la sombra del toldo de una de las tantas mesas del exterior.

Sakura solo sonrió. Karin siempre se fijaba en ese tipo de detalles, pero no podía evitar darle la razón a su amiga. La chica que había pasado en frente de ellas traía una falda que no le alcanzaba a tapar todo el culo y cuando se tropezó, toda la población presente vio el _pequeño bosque_ que se ubicaba en su entrepierna.

—¡Qué asco!— soltó la pelirroja.

Sakura sólo soltó una risita incomoda.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué paso el viernes en la noche con Sasuke?— pregunto maliciosa Karin.

Los colores se le habían subido todos a la cara a Sakura. No había pasado nada, pero sabía a lo que Karin se refería. Desde hacía ya un tiempo que Karin le había aconsejado que se acostara con Sasuke o el chico se aburriría solo de besos y abrazos. Sakura se había puesto muy tímida desde entonces. No se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo a pesar de usar bañadores de dos piezas en el verano.

—Nada… Bueno es que me invito a su casa, pero tenía que ayudar a mi mamá a ordenar los archivos de sus clientes en el banco— respondió la pelirosa jugando con el brazalete que le había regalado Karin el año pasado. El de ella era rosa y el de Karin rojo. Era un símbolo de mejores amigas.

—Buu… Debiste haber aprovechado— hablo decepcionada la pelirroja.

—Tengo miedo— confeso Sakura.

—Ya… Sabes que Sasuke te ama de verdad. Sabes que no será brusco ni te hará daño, porque sabe que si se pasa contigo se las vera con Naruto y Suigetsu, además de mí… Pero si es por tu maldito problema de autoestima, debes dejarlo atrás. ¡Eres hermosa, Sakura! No te preocupes tanto por tu cuerpo— hablo Karin sinceramente.

Sakura le sonrió a su mejor amiga. Karin a pesar de ser a veces bastante despectiva, insoportable, tonta, egocéntrica o cualquier cosa, era una excelente persona. Amaba esa faceta de su amiga, y era por eso que solo a ella le había contado que era bulímica. De repente recordó la estupidez que hiso el viernes. Se lo debía contar.

—El viernes, luego de que se fue Sasuke… sucedió… _otra vez_— confesó esperando el reto de su amiga.

El rostro de Karin cambio por completo pasando a ser completamente serio.

—Sakura…

—¡Sakura!— La pelirroja no pudo terminar siquiera lo que iba a decir cuando escucho que la muchacha de ojos verdes era llamada por su novio desde la entrada bajándose de su motocicleta.

Sasuke se apresuro a apagar su motocicleta y corrió hasta Sakura. Karin resoplo molesta. No es que no le agradara Sasuke, era solo que siempre aparecía cunado hablaban de el problema de Sakura. Finalmente el pelinegro las alcanzo y devoro la boca de la pelirosa sin pudor alguno.

—Hmp. Karin— dijo a modo de saludo el pelinegro luego de soltar los labios de Sakura.

—Hola Sasuke— contesto simplemente Karin sonriéndole.

—Sakura, ¿tenemos alguna clase juntos? Dime que si o no pasare ninguna asignatura— pregunto el Uchiha mostrándole su horario de clases.

—Podrías intentar no escapar de las clases— habló divertida Karin mientras bebía su café. Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada —Lo siento, pero si faltas a clase, le pediré a Sakura que me de clases a mí— respondió con otra sonrisa.

Sasuke rodo los ojos. Solo soportaba a esa chica porque era la mejor amiga de su novia y la jodida novia de Suigetsu, uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Mmm… Estamos juntos en Literatura, Química y Deportes…— contesto finalmente la pelirosa.

—¡Ha! Tendrás que compartirla conmigo en Literatura conmigo— hablo Karin riendo.

Sasuke frunció el seño. _Mierda_.

—Mmm… La primera hora es Literatura. Iré a guardarte un puesto Sakura, a ti también te guardare uno Sasuke. Escuche que llego un maestro nuevo recién salido de la universidad. Iré a ver si esta bueno. Bye— se despidió la de lentes para luego acercarse a Sakura y susurrarle un "luego hablamos".

Karin se paro y desapareció en el tumulto de gente en el campus.

—Karin es una bipolar— farfullo Sasuke hastiado llevando un brazo hasta el hombro de su novia.

—¿No estarás celoso, verdad? — pregunto Sakura aguantado la risa.

—No— contesto Sasuke con simpleza. Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y el pelinegro suspiro. Era imposible engañar a su chica —Un poco. Es solo que pasan mucho tiempo juntas. Se que son muy amigas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco solo. Extraño cuando solo éramos tú y yo.

—Karin es mejor amiga de lo que era Ino— soltó la pelirosa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

—No te lo niego. Me agrada más que andes con ella que con… esa zorra— masculló Sasuke con desprecio y odio.

Sakura siempre había notado que Sasuke sentía un particular desprecio hacia su antigua mejor amiga, Ino. Muchas veces le había preguntado la razón, pero el siempre la evadía y cambiaba de tema o la comenzaba a besar con desesperación. Al final, había optado por dejarlo tranquilo, después de todo, ella confiaba en que él le contaría algún día.

—Mi mamá dice que te vallas a quedar un día de estos a mi casa. Quiere que la ayudes a preparar brownis como en navidad, papá quiere que le ayudes con un libro en alemán e Itachi quiere mostrarte su diploma de la universidad de Tokio— hablo Sasuke tranquilamente.

—Ok… Iré el fin de semana— contesto Sakura sonriendo.

Sasuke se acerco para besarla en la frente. Hasta su familia amaba a su chica. Su madre y su padre siempre le pedían que la trajera a casa… Y ni hablar de Itachi que siempre preguntaba por ella.

Sin querer, la mirada de Sasuke se poso en el cuerpo de Sakura y suspiro. ¡Llevaba ya más de 4 meses tratando de acostarse con ella y nada daba resultado! Estaba tan desesperado que le había pedido concejos a Itachi, pero el muy bastardo solo se limitaba a reírse de él. Ya llevaban 3 años de noviazgo y existía bastante confianza entre ellos. Él sabía que Sakura seguramente le temía al dolor de la primera vez. **Esperaba** que fuera eso. Rogaba por que no fuera ese estúpido problema con su cuerpo.

Odiaba a Ino por muchas razones, pero esa era una de las dos que sobresalían. Él sabía que Ino hería los sentimientos de Sakura cuando era gordita. A él siempre le había gustado la chica de cabellos rosado, desde que era solo un chiquillo. Siempre la miraba de lejos o traba de llamar su atención —a su manera, por supuesto—. Aún que la chica comenzó a engordar luego de un tiempo, a él jamás le había parecido más linda.

Aquella vez, lo que paso en clase de deporte lo había hartado. Ino se suponía que era la amiga de Sakura y la muy puta estaba burlándose de ella. De Sakura, que valía un millón de veces más de lo que valía la rubia. Es por eso que la siguió hasta el baño de niñas y… se le confeso. Luego de aquello, se metió en el cubículo del baño con ella y la beso. La beso con todo el amor contenido desde niño. Recordaba con gracia la cara sonrosada de la pelirosa.

Él fue el primero en besarla, ella se lo había dicho unos días después.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha!— lo llamo por tercera vez la pelirosa.

—Hmp— se limito a contestarle como si nada.

—Vamos que ya sonó el timbre para entrar a clases— dijo Sakura para luego pararse y ofrecerle su mano.

Él solo se la tomo y la siguió por los pasillos. Si Sakura le pedía la luna, él era capas de ir a buscarla.

-.-.-.-.

Tenten miraba con atención el aula. De verdad que nada había cambiado.

Había visto a muchos de sus antiguos compañeros: Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shino y hasta a algunos profesores como Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai-sensei.

También había visto a Temari pero solo le sonrió. Ella estaba exactamente igual… Solo un poco más femenina. Se había sentado con Hinata y casi se había caído cuando miro a Karin, o lo que quedaba de ella. Si no fuera por sus gafas y el cabello rojo nunca se hubiera percatado. Había dejado de ser una ñoña para convertirse en una hermosa adolecente. Traía puesta un chaleco con mangas de color negro junto con una mini falda roja y unas sandalias con mucho taco color negro. Con ese atuendo parecía de esas modelos altas y flacas.

Envidia.

Siempre se había considerado más guapa que ella, pero ahora se sentía horrible al lado de ella. Pero sonrío. Aún tenía el consuelo de ver a la Sakura regordeta que recordaba mientas se carcajeaba sola.

—Karin esta guapa— hablo Tenten a Hinata por lo bajo.

—No es la única…— contestó con nostalgia Hinata. Tenten la miro confusa mientras la peliazul desviaba la mirada hacía la puerta mientras se mordía el labrio inferior —Mira…

Tenten se dio vuelta y su corazón se acelero. Al aula habían entrado dos muchachos que reconoció enseguida: Sasuke y Naruto. A su lado un cabello rosa llamo su atención. ¿Acaso era…?

Esa no podía ser Sakura Haruno por ningún motivo: una linda y sonrosada muchacha de cabello rosa y ondulado, dando una impresión muy dulce, como algodón de azúcar. Vestía una chaqueta de color café encima de un vestido floreado con tonos cálidos y unos hermosos tacones que hacían juego con la chaqueta y un collar de cuero con una insignia en la que se leía "S&S" colgando en su cuello llegando al nacimiento de sus pechos. Lo único que no combinaba mucho era un brazalete rosa parecido al rojo de Karin, a pesar de eso, se le veía bien. Ya no quedaba ni la mitad de la otra Sakura. Estaba igual o más guapa que Karin.

Ahora se iba a morir.

Mientras Tenten se moría de los celos, los ojos de Hinata se posaron solo en el muchacho rubio. Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Maldición! Los años solo hacían que lo quisiera más. Vestía una playera naranja y unos jeans sueltos con unas zapatillas anchas color blanco y naranjo. En los brazos traía varias pulseras y en su cuello colgaba aquel collar que le había regalado la maestra Tsunade cuando solo tenían 11 años. Se veía tremendamente sexy.

El rubio se encontró con la mirada de Hinata y le sonrió.

—Siéntense— pidió el profesor al que nadie había visto. Éste estaba de espaldas mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra donde se leía "Prof. Hyuga". Se giro y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

Tenten desvió su mirada de Sakura y quedo petrificada. Aquel muchacho del bar era… su profesor. _No. No. No._

—Mierda— masculló el profesor con el seño fruncido.

El celular de Tenten comenzó a vibrar y lo saco de su bolso para desviar un poco su atención o moriría de un infarto. En la pantalla se leía "Nuevo mensaje" la chica lo abrió y no daba crédito a lo que decía:

_Tenten:_

_Por fin te tiraste a alguien y resulto ser tu profesor de literatura. ¡Perdedora! ¿Estas intentando seguir los pasos de la que sería tu nueva mami? Porque se que tu papi aún se ve con la muchacha de hace tres años. Ve al mismo lugar donde los encontraste esa tarde y veras que no miento._

_-I._

Ahora **SI **que se moría.

-.-.-.-.

Temari se dirigía hacia la azotea donde había quedado con Shikamaru para almorzar. La profesora Anko amablemente había accedido a pasarle las llaves sin ningún problema o sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Definitivamente era su consentida. Había visto a Tenten y solo le sonrió. ¡Dios, estaba horrenda! Parecía salida de un concierto de Rock.

De repente su celular comenzó a vibrar. Pensando que era un mensaje de Shikamaru lo abrió, pero…

_Incesto: relaciones sexuales o sentimentales que involucran a dos personas que comparten lasos consanguíneos o genéticos. Para nuestra sociedad es considerado un tabú casi universal._

_Si no me crees, revísalo en internet, zorrita. Casi te lo follas en el baño… ¡Que puerca eres!_

_-I._

-.-.-.-.

Hinata estaba reuniendo todo el valor que tenía para ir a conversar con Naruto que estaba sentado en la mesa del almuerzo con: Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo y Hikari, la nueva novia de Juugo.

La peliazul estaba a punto de pararse cuando sonó su celular. Lo abrió para leer el mensaje, sin esperar encontrar aquello:

_Creí dejarte claro que Naruto Uzumaki no era bueno para ti… aún que entre animales rastreros se entienden, ¿verdad? _

_-I._

¿Qué mierda era eso? Acaso era…

-.-.-.-.

Sakura revolvía y revolvía su comida. No tenía hambre, además el menú de la escuela estaba repleto de grasa que se iría directamente al estómago y se pegaría en sus caderas, brazos y muslos. Nunca volvería a ser la misma chiquilla regordeta de antes.

Ahora que recordaba… Aún tenía pendiente su conversación con Karin con respecto a lo que había pasado el viernes en la noche. Seguro se enfadaría con ella, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sabía que lo que hacía era malo y le hacía daño, pero saciarse y luego devolver las calorías era algo… necesario. Sobre todo ahora que Sasuke y ella…

Se puso roja como un tomate. Ella si quería… De verdad que quería. Sentía que Sasuke era el hombre que había buscado toda su vida. Era el hombre con el que haría el amor. Si él la dejaba algún día… ella se moriría.

Su mirada se poso en las patatas fritas de Sasuke. Sabía que a él no le gustaban mucho, pero para ella… eran su maldita debilidad. Sasuke la observo divertido yo arrastro su plato hasta ella.

—Cómelas…

—N-no las quiero, gracias— contesto Sakura con voz ahogada.

—Vamos, cómelas… si me amas debes comértelas— susurro Sasuke en su oído para luego morder el suave lóbulo traviesamente. Sakura se estremeció.

—En la mesa no, hentai— todos en la mesa se rieron del comentario de Suigetsu.

Sasuke tomo una de las patatas y la acerco a la boca de Sakura. Dos segundos después la muchacha ya la había devorado.

—Así me gusta— felicito el pelinegro.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolso de Sakura. Era su celular. Había un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. Dudosa lo abrió y quedo con la boca seca.

_Obesa Sakura, sabes que todas esas cosas te engordan, ¿verdad?, ¿no querrás estar gorda para tu novio, o si? ¡Oops! Se me había olvidado que las calorías las devolvías por la boca. Cepíllate los dientes luego, o Sasuke no te va a querer besar. _

_PD: en tu habitación te deje un lindo obsequio; el cepillo de dientes de tu futura hermanastra, además de un anuncio que busque especialmente para ti._

_Besos y abrazos._

_-I._

No. No podía ser… Las únicas personas que sabía sobre su bulimia eran Karin e Ino, pero la única persona que sabía del tema de el-jodido-cepillo-de-dientes era… Ino.

¿Habría vuelto?

**Chan-Chan!**

**Me encanta el Sasusaku, creo que se nota bastante XD Bueno aquí están los mensajes para nuestras cuatro chiquillas. **

**Ahora tengo más tiempo, así que subiré más seguido.**

**Los amo y gracias por los comentarios**

**Bye~Bye**


End file.
